Plumette
|pets = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Matthew, romance, waltzes, her parents, her friends, cooking, freedom, baguettes, French culture, dancing and singing, painting her nails (mostly purple), animals, detective work, tagging along with Matthew on his adventures, happiness and peace, science, |dislikes = Butch, Preston, rudeness, murder, mistreatment, not being with Matthew, her family and friends in danger, Hornhead, manipulation, sexism, lies, selfishness, Evil King Matthew, rivalries, |powers = Speed, flexibility, immortality, high intelligence, martial arts, physical strength |possessions = Her purse |weapons = Fists |fate = |quote = Stacie, doesn't he look handsome? Hard to believe that brute could be my boyfriend but he loved me very much until he dumped me and not for anyone else, he said he lost interest me}} '''Rebecca '''is Matthew's love interest (later girlfriend) and a secondary deuteragonist in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the films. Background Rebecca is the beloved daughter of Theron and Sadie Davis. She is treated like a princess to her family and his friends. Her parents aren't wealthy but she loves them for the are. However, while her opposite, Mia focuses on her looks on the outside, Rebecca spends most of her time worrying about her appearance on the inside meaning she worries about being kind and treating her friends and family with kindness and love. Rebecca shows romantic feelings for her love interest and later boyfriend, Matthew. Even when Matthew had a girlfriend, Rebecca had a major crush on him. While Mia was liking Matthew for his high fortune, Rebecca liked Matthew for being himself. Sadly, Mia cheated on Matthew in order to make him miserable, so it was up to Rebecca to help Matthew recover from his breakup and then date him. Official Description ''"May not look a princess but has the heart of one. '' Personality Rebecca is described as a "hopeless romantic" meaning that she's been searching her life to find true love because ever since her ex-boyfriend broke up with her, she's been very devastated but she was able to move on in life by spending time with friends and family. Rebecca doesn't let anyone see her feelings such as sadness, anger or fear (except her friends). Rebecca is strong enough to not let things in the past get to her. Even though, Rebecca is treated like a princess, she has the heart of one. She doesn't judge people, she gets to know them. Rebecca has the most traits of a princess. She's graceful, regal, polite, elegant, calm and mature. She talks with a soft-spoken voice and she's kind and sweet towards her friends and family. In the episodes, that she doesn't serve as a protagonist, she's extremely loyal and helpful towards her friends and family. Like most of her friends, Rebecca is very hard-working and she's focused with her schoolwork and on missions. When she's with her boyfriend, Matthew, she's romantic, caring and gentle towards him. She cares deeply for him especially when he's an external or internal conflict. Just like Matthew, Rebecca is very knowledgeable about romance and she's eager to help her friends who's having problems talking to a girl or boy or having the confidence or courage to ask them out. Rebecca especially loves animals which is why she loves going to woods with Matthew and the rest of her friends. Rebecca loves to read but she mostly likes to read romance because when she does, the romance books gives her a message. You'll never be alone meaning that someone will be there for here whenever she's feeling sad or lonely. Rebecca got most of her intelligence from reading and she's currently reading material for college students. She's playfully flirtatious with Matthew and she's very feisty especially when a villain is threatening her friends or family. She's also very funny because she's a little clumsy and little bit high-strung. She isn't kind to those who cruel or unforgiving although she can be forgiving. Occasionally, Rebecca is very giggly and bubbly especially when she's in a good mood or when she's happy. Rebecca poses as a motherly figure towards the younger characters in the episodes. Like real mothers, she's a little stern with the younger characters, she's motherly towards them and she is supportive to them as well. Rebecca loves to care for children and she shows sympathy towards those who has a tragic backstory or has been physically or mentally abused. Physical Appearance Rebecca is a slender and beautiful African-American teenage girl. She wears a purple dress with matching shoes. She has long brown hair and in some episodes, its twisted or hair is shown to be untwisted. When she was dancing with Matthew at Toulouse's, she wore a sparkling purple dress and when she was dancing with Matthew to the song, September, she wore a shorter dress that had a lighter purple. Abilities * '''Empathy: '''Rebecca is one of the Wooten characters to feel and understand people's feeling because when Mia cheated on Matthew, she knew how it felt to be betrayed because Butch cheated on her before the events of the cartoon series. * '''High Intellect: '''Since Rebecca spent most of her free time reading college material books, she developed a high intelligence and with her high intelligence, she's focused, no-nonsense, resourceful and clever. ** '''Skilled Detective: '''When Rebecca works with the Dog Detective Agency, North Winds or any detective agency, she is showed to be highly skilled and tactical on the missions, which makes her a loyal and meaningful assistant to Matthew and any detective she encounters. * '''Martial Artists: '''Even though she's a gentle and soft-spoken young lady, she's a master in the advanced martial arts which makes a forceful and tough young lady. Appearances Lovestruck Rebecca was seen talking with her best friend Stacie. While she was talking with Stacie, she saw Matthew sitting on the school bench and writing his stories. She told Stacie that Matthew was very handsome but Stacie told Rebecca that Matthew already had a girlfriend. Rebecca did know but she still said that Matthew was handsome. Stacie then told Rebecca not to forget to sign up for the talent show. Rebecca said that she was going to sing a song at the talent show. While Rebecca was signing up for the talent show, she bumped into Matthew. Rebecca was nervous that she bumped into Matthew but she calmed herself and she said to herself, "Just be you." She then started talking to Matthew and he already knew who she was was because he recognized her from the school concert last month and Matthew told her that she was amazing. Rebecca was overjoyed that Matthew did notice her and that he said that she did an amazing job at the school concert. Rebecca then asked Matthew, if he would like to be his partner for the school talent show. Matthew said he couldn't because Mia was already was his partner and he's allowed to only one person in his talent show group. Matthew then told Rebecca goodbye. As Matthew and Mia were leaving, Mia told Rebecca to keep her hands off of her boyfriend. Rebecca then became sad when Mia was been mean to her and she was even more sad because she was afraid that she would never find true love in the future. When she was at home with her parents, she was too sad that she barely touched her food. Her parents wondered what the problem was. Rebecca told them that she's afraid, she won't be able to find true love because if her crush has a girlfriend, how will she be able find true love. Rebecca's father told Rebecca that when he was her age, she was afraid of asking her mother out but Theron had the confidence and courage to ask her out and she said yes. Her parents' talk gave her hope. After Mia dumped Matthew for Butch, Matthew was devastated and miserable the next day. Rebecca didn't know about until she overheard Matthew telling his friends that Mia cheated on him. Rebecca felt sorry for Matthew and she asked her parents, how could she help Matthew. Theron suggested that since Matthew didn't have a girlfriend anymore, she could probably ask Matthew out to a romantic dinner. Rebecca then knew that was a great idea. The next day at school, she asked Matthew if he would like to go on a romantic date with her tonight. Matthew agreed to go out with Rebecca. Rebecca was so excited that she had so much to do before tonight. Later that night, Rebecca was in a beautiful and sparkly purple dress. Her parents loved the dress and they wished her luck on her date. Matthew took her to a fancy restaurant named Toulouse's. While Rebecca and Matthew were waiting for their food, Rebecca and Matthew got to know each other. Matthew learned that Butch used to be her boyfriend until she broke up with her because he told Rebecca that he lost interest in her. Rebecca was very sad after that but she was able to move on by spending time with her friends and family. And Rebecca learned that Matthew was an orphan and she felt sympathy for him but she was glad that he was able to move on as well by spending time with his friends and family. Matthew said that he loved talking to Rebecca and she said that she loved talking to Matthew as well. The announcer then asked the romantic couples to dance to the song, "I Will Always Love You." Rebecca and Matthew started waltzing on the dance floor. While they were waltzing, Rebecca starting singing along to the song. Matthew then felt something that he has never felt in a long time and that is love. After the song was over, Matthew took Rebecca back to her house and as they were walking back, they were waltzing even more. By the time, they got to Rebecca's house, Matthew told Rebecca goodnight. Rebecca asked Matthew if he was okay without Mia and Matthew replied yes because he's with the right girl. Matthew then left Rebecca's house. Rebecca was so happy of what Matthew said that she'd squealed in excitement and she told her parents that Matthew had a great time with her. Her parents were very proud of her. Before Rebecca went to bed, Matthew called her on her cellphone and he asked Rebecca, if she could spend tomorrow afternoon with him. Rebecca said yes and she was so happy about tomorrow that she couldn't wait. For the next couple of days, Matthew was spending his free time with Rebecca. They would go to movies, dinner, the park and they would do fun activities with their friends as well. Mia then became envious of Rebecca's happiness and Butch became envious about Matthew's happiness. They both wanted to make their rivals miserable but they needed to figure how. Butch then realized that the person who was causing Rebecca's happiness was Matthew because he was the one who was desperate about love. Butch and Mia's evil plan was to kill Matthew in order to make Rebecca and most of all with Matthew dead, Butch and Mia can steal Matthew's fortune and become rich and powerful. Butch hired Hornhead to help him and he persuaded him to help him by bribing him with money. Meanwhile at Rebecca's house, she was getting ready for date with Matthew. As she was about to leave, she spotted a lonely and defenseless bunny all alone in a dark alley. She was going to help the bunny by finding his mother but it turned out to be a trap. Rebecca was trapped in a giant net and Hornie took her to her father's lair where she was going to be killed. Matthew was then able to locate Rebecca at Hornhead's lair and her parents went to Hornhead's lair after they learned that she was kidnapped by Hornhead. Just before, Rebecca was about to be killed by being dropped into a vat of lava, Matthew came to rescue and he saved Rebecca before she was dropped in the vat of lava. Butch was then about to attack Matthew by fighting him with his laser sword. Matthew and Butch were fighting in an epic laser swordfight. Rebecca wanted her father to do something before Butch injuries Matthew really bad. Rebecca's father then decided to distract Butch while Matthew can line up a decent shot with his laser sword. An angered Butch attempted to kill Theron by stabbing him in the chest but Matthew pushed Theron out of the way and Matthew got painfully “stabbed“ in the chest by Butch's laser sword. Rebecca and Charles were shocked by it. Matthew revealed to Rebecca and the others that he was okay. He then sent Butch, Mia, Hornhead, and the others to jail. Rebecca happily jumped on Matthew and kissed him. She really wanted to live with Matthew because she would be more protected if she's with Matthew. Rebecca's parents agreed with the idea and they thanked Matthew for saving their daughter's life and for being a good boyfriend towards Rebecca. At the end of the episode, Matthew and Rebecca were happily dancing to the song September along with their friends and once the song was over, they won the talent show. Then Matthew and Rebecca lived happily ever after. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Rebecca serves as a supporting character along with Charles and the others. She's was seen at the beginning when she was saying goodbye to Matthew when he was going to Woolsville for Spring Break. She was seen again after Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others made an escape back to Columbia, Rebecca was able to meet Brodi and the others. She loved Brodi and his friends and family. For the rest of the film, she was helping Matthew defeat Wolfsbane. At the ending, she was happy when Matthew got adopted by Brodi and his family. Draw It In one of the spin-off movies, Rebecca served as major character. She grew a strong dislike of Jada Hyena because she was flirting with Matthew, when he wasn't dating her. Despite that, Rebecca was helping Matthew and her friends defeat the Eraser and save Pencilville. At the end of the film, Rebecca then knew that Jada liked Matthew as a friend and then she started to be friends with her. Animal Planet In another spin-off movie, Rebecca served as a supporting character. She joined Matthew on his journey to defeat Red Bird and save Animal Town from massive destruction. Video Game Life Rebecca served as a minor character in Video Game Life. She made a brief appearance at the beginning of the movie, she was seen helping Matthew with his arcade game. Her last appearance in the film was at the end was when Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She was then seen playing Super Mario Bros with Matthew. The Karate Boy Rebecca served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him. Once the competition was over, she told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Rebecca and the others, that'll he meet the others back at the house when he was done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. She was seen at the ending when Mathew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Rebecca was seen cheering for them along with the others. The North Wooten Rebecca served as a supporting character in the film. She wasn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. Return to the Present Rebecca joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil Future Butch. Rebecca didn't know that she was going to be married to Matthew in the future until her future-self showed Rebecca her wedding ring and her future-self told Rebecca to take care of Matthew because he was a good kid. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Rebecca served as a major character in the film. She was eager to help Robin Hood defeat the evil Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Rebecca served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Rebecca serves as deuteragonist or tritagonist in the episodes. Rebecca may serve as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Dancers Category:Singing Characters Category:Detectives Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Archers Category:Martial Artists Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Draw It characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Chefs Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Students Category:African-American characters Category:Wizards Category:Characters who fly Category:Spouses Category:Parents